Rêve de pierre, rêve de nain
by Irilde
Summary: Celebrimbor visite émerveillé la grande cité de Khazad-dûm. Mais les Elfes, aussi admiratifs qu'ils soient, ne sont pas fait pour y vivre. OS défi 49 du Poney Fringant.


Défi 49 du Poney Fringant sur la porte de la Moria.

Rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Hommes l'appellent Dwarrowdelf, les Nains Khazad-dûm, la demeure du peuple de Durin. Pour les Elfes, la cité porte le nom d'Hadhodrond, et dans sa langue maternelle, cette langue dans laquelle Celebrimbor n'ose plus même penser, seulement rêver, elle s'appelle Casarrondo.

Il sait que certains parmi les siens, la nomment autrement. Dans un murmure méprisant ils font circuler le nom de Moria ; et cette pensée déplaisante taraude l'esprit de l'Elfe, tandis qu'il suit son guide dans les interminables couloirs de la ville.

Comment peut-on l'appeler Gouffre Noir, à la vue de ces milliers de lanternes suspendues dans la grande salle, et qui oscillent doucement au bout de leurs chaines en fer forgé? Comment peut-on l'appeler Gouffre Noire, lorsque toutes les pierres précieuses, les rubis, les diamants, les émeraudes enchâssées dans du mithril, qui ornent les colonnes, les frises et les arches étincellent de tous leurs feux? Comment, au nom d'Eru, parler de ténèbres lorsque partout rougeoient les forges, les ateliers des orfèvres, le fournil des boulangers? Comment, oui comment trouver cette ville, si joyeuse, si animée, où résonnent les cris et les imprécations, les chants incompréhensibles et bouleversants des mineurs, où flottent dans l'air des odeurs de métal fondu, de soupe et de cire, comment trouver cette ville sinistre?

Celebrimbor est ravi, étourdi, stupéfait parce qu'il voit. Le Nain qui l'accompagne doit souvent s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps d'admirer de tout son soûl une colonne, ou une fontaine. Il tend le cou à s'en faire mal pour tenter d'appercevoir le plafond qui va se perdre dans les hauteurs renversantes de la voute. Il a de la peine à croire que de fragiles colonnes supportent toute la masse du Caradhras, du Celebdil et du Fanuidhol, que toute la roche qui entoure cette cité, l'écrase de tout son poids. Nulle trace de cette lourdeur dans ces ponts vertigineux lancés au dessus de l'abîme, qui semblent défier la pesanteur ou dans ces escaliers à double révolution qui s'élancent à l'infini, aussi légers que la pensée de l'architecte.

Le grand trône de Durin, devant lequel l'a conduit Narvi, l'a émerveillé, sa richesse a été un éblouissement. Chez n'importe quel autre peuple, cet étalage d'or et de métaux précieux aurait été criard et tapageur, mais ici, l'éclat en est presque masqué par la sévérité géométrique des formes.

"Khazad-dûm est un rêve de pierre", songe Celebrimbor en suivant son ami qui l'entraine dans un étroit couloir. "Un rêve de nain", corrigea-t-il en remarquant la hauteur de la porte et en choisissant prudemment d'incliner la tête.

-Aïe

-Attention, Celebrimbor! Je vous avez pourtant dit de vous baisser

-Je sais bien, répond l'Elfe en se massant le haut du crâne. Je n'avais cependant pas pensé que je devrais _autant_ me baisser.

-Que voulez vous, les portes sont calibrées pour les Nains. Les Elfes ne sont pas fait pour vivre dans ce genre d'endroit

Celebrimbor marmonne quelque chose à propos de Menegroth et Nargothrond.

-Oh mais ça n'a rien à voir, s'exclame Narvi. Ce sont des cités souterraines bâties certes par des Nains mais pour des Elfes. En somme un vulgaire palais dans une grotte, tandis que Khazad-dûm… Comment peut-on comparer?

-Je dois avouer que le palais de Felagund avait au moins cet avantage: on pouvait y circuler, sans craindre de se fêler le crâne.

Devant l'air dépité de son compagnon, Narvi éclate de rire.

-Venez mon ami, un jour, je vous le promets, nous construirons une porte à votre taille...

* * *

Dwarrowdelf est traduit en français par Cavenain. J'ai gardé le terme anglais parce que j'ai trouvé que la traduction française était moche au possible.

Quant à Narvi le Nain, c'est le fameux constructeur de la porte de la Moria (la bonne cette fois, celle qui donne sur l'extérieur), dont Celebrimbor a gravé les signes.


End file.
